Battery backup units are often utilized when a high level of availability is required for an electronic component. Unfortunately, the reliability of the battery backup unit is only as reliable as the battery included within the battery backup unit. Accordingly, it is prudent to regularly check such batteries. Unfortunately, the checking of such batteries is often reduced to a relatively quick bleed-down test is which a load is placed across the battery for a few seconds and various battery criteria are measured. While this test may provide some level of assurance concerning the viability of the battery, the test may be too short to discern any meaningful data.